Determine the tolerability of recombinant CD40-L-transduced autologous human leukemia cells given as intravenous injection, determine local, regional and systemic toxicity, determine the maximum tolerated dose, determine safety of low dose interleukin-2 along with modified leukemia cells for maximum dose.